Bury Me
by H-Relics98
Summary: In the episode Every Dog Has His Day, the Titans got Beast Boy back, but what if they didn't? Just how much would Beast Boy change in a new world, and how would he act if he ever returned to Earth? Yaoi RobxBB
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Ok, new story time! YES! For a long time I have always wanted to write a story on the episode, "Every Dog has His Day," where, the Titans didn't make it to Beast boy in time and our fav. green Titan thought that they just didn't care while he was whisked off to a new world. Anyway, I'm still having troubles with my divider tool so, you guys will have to deal with the 8's again, sorry! Please Review!

Enjoy!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was really the end, to Beast boy anyway. What could he do? Nothing, he couldn't get away, he wasn't strong enough. No animal could break the collar that hung tight around his neck. He was done for. Didn't the other titans notice that he was missing by now? Did they even care?

Apparently, they didn't.

And Earth was fading fast, his home long gone. Of course, was it really his home in the first place? Beast boy had never experienced a sense of belonging or love, not since he was known as Garfield Logan. And even then, all he had were his parents. His mother and father who where busy with their work most of the time. But when they weren't, they would shower him with love and happiness.

In time though, if Beast boy hadn't been bitten and infected, then he would have grown apart from his parents. The love that lingered in his heart would have disappeared, as he had gotten older. Would vanish when he was a teenager and would fail when he was an adult.

But that isn't what happened. Instead, a life the Beast boy couldn't decide was worse or better had taken course. He had gotten bitten as a kid and was infected with the rare disease. His life had been changed forever and his parents had been the price. He had then spent his life wandering, alone and afraid. He was different with no one to tell him to ignore what others said. No one to hug him every time a gang of kids beat him up. No one to stand him on his feet when he fell.

At least for a while things were like that. Until the Doom Patrol came into the picture. It was then he became Beast boy, part of a team, of a family. And Rita loved him like one of her own, and Cliff and Larry as well. But as Beast boy got older, Steve got tougher, harsher. And soon, Garfield Logan was a lost person and Beast boy had taken over.

Within 5 short years, Beast boy could no longer take the damage to his personality, to his mind, to his body. And with an unknown good-bye, Beast boy fled, leaving Rita to think she was to blame. After that it was two years of isolation and loneliness once again. And within those two years, the Doom Patrol had fallen apart. With the death of Rita, Beast boy fled and headed to jump city, across the country, away from his past, away from the pain.

It was around the same time that Robin had left Gothem, leaving Bruce with a confident farewell and smiles that hoped to see his foster father soon. Within months, Beast boy found himself fighting along side the boy wonder, along with the Tamerainian, a lonely goth girl, and half a man. It was something new, something different, and a new chance at happiness. It was, the Titans.

However, once again, after 3 short years, it looked like the Titans were never really his home. They never really were his friends, his family. It was all over once again, but this time, Beast boy would be going far away…far, far away. No longer would Beast boy see the green grass, or the deep blue ocean. Instead, all that was going to come was a foreign place, the foreign place of outer space.

"Bye-Bye,"

A silly, deep voice echoed around the empty space ship. The owner of the voice stood, waving as his ship flew higher into the clouds, closer to the cold darkness. Soto, the rock like alien that had lost his dog and captured Beast boy instead.

Sure, Beast boy had tried to get away, but as long as Soto was in the ship with him, Beast boy couldn't get away. And he never would.

Growling, Beast boy gave one last tug at the tight collar around his neck and failed once again. Falling back onto the cushion below him, he sighed, anger blazing through him. He couldn't save himself and no one bothered saving him. His life couldn't possibly get any worse.

Glancing up at the window in front of him, Beast boy let his ears drop, the cold of space was glaring back at him, Earth now a ball in the distance. But maybe this was for the better? Maybe, just maybe, something better was in his future, away from Earth?

Yet, as a loud explosion erupted from outside and the ship trembled with a hit, Beast boy let that thought fade. Stuck to the floor, he huddled in on himself, wishing for the shaking to stop. He watched with annoyance and a skeptical look on his face as the alien known as Soto flapped his arms up and down as he went skidding across the ship as the blasts continued.

Just when Beast boy thought it wouldn't stop, everything went still. The silence bore into his mind, worse then the blasts ever did. And as a creaking echoed around the ship, Beast boy watched the floor, waiting for something to come aboard from the door. A pounding floated up and Beast boy couldn't help but grin, maybe, he was saved.

The noise got louder, burning Beast boy's ears and the 14 year old shrieked back, pushing his hands against his ears. Behind him, the alien, Soto ran around angrily, not doing anything to stop the pounding, or the thing outside. At long last though, the pounding ended and a beam of green light shot up through the floor.

"Starfire?" Beast boy whispered, maybe he was wrong? Maybe, they did care?

As smoke filled the ship and began to clear, three tall male shapes stepped into the small compartment. It was defiantly not Starfire. In front of him stood three human looking aliens, their eyes a glowing dark blue, no pupils seen. Their hair stood out in the gray fog, silver blankets of silk.

Sharp steps of high heels echoed around as a smaller forum stepped out of the fog, her shape curvy and slender. Bright pink clouds swirled in her eyes as her flaming red hair darkened and lightened in different places. She made a swift motion with her long fingers, her long red nails leaving a light trial of pink energy behind them as they moved.

Her voice said something foreign and the three male aliens were gone in a flash and attacking Soto who had been standing still in awe behind him. It didn't take long for the new comers to defeat the struggling rock alien and soon, Beast boy found himself surrounded by the males, the female alien bending down and taking his face in her slender hands, her nails glowing brightly, burning his eyes.

"Kernonkver volsve armiandeventie," her voice was enchanting and yet, a danger lingered in the back of her throat, making Beast boy feel threatened.

"What?" Beast boy said, startled and didn't expect an answer in return, but he did get one.

"An Earthling," the alien repeated. Beast boy yanked his face out of her hand and glared up at her. She smiled and stood up, smiling down at Beast boy,

"I didn't know that they had slaves like you,"

Beast boy growled and lurched forward, only to be held back by strange blue like rope that moved around his body like snakes.

"I'm not a slave!"

"No?" the alien asked and bent back down, pulling Beast boy close to her face, "you look like one to me."

"Look, thanks and all, but I think I'll just go back to Earth,"

"Why? You don't look like a human,"

"Well, I am,"

She tsked and made a motion with her head,

"Take him, he's different then others we've found,"

"Lady?" one of the male alien asked as the other two broke the collar off Beast boy.

"And have some fun with him will you? I think the Earthling needs to learn how we run,"

And Beast boy saw black.

Everyone has a new beginning in their lifetime. A time where a change is in need, whether it be forced or wanted. Garfield Logan has waited for years for a time when his life would turn around. For a time when things would look up and look brighter. A time when, Beast boy wasn't the only name he was called by.

Only, he thought that the time to change would come much sooner then it has. But now, as Beast boy felt such a strong pain travel through his body, he wished that the time to change would never come. For now, the time to change meant a whole new place for Beast boy and it was a place that he didn't want to go.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Well, I know that was really short and I'm going to try and get the chapters of this story to be longer then my last one:) Thank you for reading and please be so kind to leave a review! I love to know how my reads think of my stories! Tune in next time (haha, it's like TV!) to find out how much of a change Beast boy goes through, and how the Titans react. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Chapter 2! Yay! It's not as long as I wanted it too be, but hey, I think it's pretty good! Lol!

Enjoy! and please REVIEW! Thank you!

Robin's P.O.V.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 1: Return

It's been three years since Beast boy had disappeared and I've never once stopped thinking about him. The Titans are still together, but we're different. The fighting and missions are wearing us done, without Beast boy; we are finding ourselves with less and less days filled with happiness. Sometimes I wonder why we are even still the Titans. I have more then once thought about breaking up the group and heading back to Gothem, explain to Bruce and begin my life as Nightwing.

But inside, I have this feeling that Beast boy will someday come back and we really will be the Titans once again. Only, the days are running out. Cyborg and Raven have already given up hope on ever finding Beast boy. Starfire is the only one that helps me search the star systems at night in my free time. She's the only one that hasn't given up but me. But I can see it in her eyes; she too, is losing faith.

My faith you ask? It'll never die, I will never give up. A Titan has fallen and I won't stop until I find him and bring him home.

The others sometimes tease me about it, after all, it has been three years. We are all getting a little old for this Teen Titan title. Sometimes I think that we should just switch it to Titans. Cyborg has brought this up more then once with me before, and why wouldn't he, he is the oldest out of all of us. He'll be turning 21 next month, Raven is 18 and Starfire just turned 19 last week. I myself am 18 and will be 19 in 2 months and Beast boy…would be 17 tomorrow.

Right now I'm up on the towers roof, looking up at the clear night sky, our new telescope next to me. Technology in the past three years took a drastic change and suddenly it's like reality has jumped 50 years in advanced. Last year the government finished the space station and began letting people head up there to live. Just last month it was announced that Mars is now open to vacationing spots.

It seems that the U.S had been building cities there along with the other countries and just about a third of Mars is now inhabitable.

Space travel to other planets and other galaxies are now open to the public at a reasonable price. And light speed and warping is quickly adapting to the city life on Earth. We've updated the tower to the latest technology already. But it took so long that I called Bruce out to come and help.

Still, as excited as we got about the new changes happening, we still couldn't enjoy life the way we used too. Life without Beast boy has just…brought us down. I myself find that I'm missing our youngest member more then anyone. I've always felt, different around Beast boy, but I never thought threw it. I always locked it up in the back of my mind. But now, since he is gone, I've let it out and it hurts my heart.

I love him, not like a bother or a friend, I mean, I really love him. I want to hold him close and cuddle with him. I want to run my fingers through his soft hair and kiss his gentle lips. I want to hug him tight, feel his body against mine and stay up late with him. I want to hear his voice, see his smile, and touch his face. And most of all, I want him back with us, with me, safe and protected.

But what about Starfire? I tried that and well, I don't love her…not in the way I love Beast boy. I think, that in the beginning the only reason why I tried was because I wanted to cover up what Beast boy meant to me, I wanted to hide the truth from myself. But after Beast boy didn't come back, I flipped out and I found myself explaining everything to Starfire. How scared I was for our friend, how worried I was for the team, how much I loved Beast boy. And she understood with a certain sadness that ate at me for a while.

She got over it though and she learned to love me as a friend, a brother, a teammate and only those things. She's my best friend now, the one I confide in everything, the one I look too for help. And she's always been there for me and I'm grateful for that, so very much. With as much that has happened in the past three years, we've all learned a lot. We're all older and wiser, but still the same, if that makes any sense.

I shiver as the wind blows around me and I realize that I didn't bring a jacket up with me. Great, now I'll have to go back inside and get one. And I know that once I get inside, I won't want to come back out here because it'll be cold.

"Robin?"

I jump as Starfire's voice broke through my thoughts. Geez, the girl can sure sneak up on you. I glance back over my shoulder as she floats over to me.

"You are cold?" she asks and drops my worn leather jacket on my shoulders.

I smile at her as she sits down next to me,

"Thanks Star,"

"No problem,"

And after that we are silent for a long time. We sit there, staring up at the night sky, both thinking about the same thing. Starfire doesn't need to talk to me to know what I'm feeling. She can tell that I'm upset, that I'm thinking about Beast boy. That's why she came up here; she always can tell when I need some company. Besides, when I'm thinking about Beast boy, I usually head up to the roof of the tower, or I just leave to head into the city.

"Robin, we will find him yes?" she asks me after some time. I know that she is not asking me this for my sake, but for hers. Her faith is fading faster then usually lately and I wonder why, but I don't ask her.

"Yes, we will,"

"But that is what you have been saying for the past three years Robin!"

I frown, something is bothering her, something other then this.

"Starfire, what is wrong?"

"I…I have been doing some searching lately,"

I look at Starfire, her voice; she is hesitant to tell me this.

"Starfire, did you find something?"

She turns and looks me straight in my eyes, a hard expression on her face.

"No and that is what is worrying me,"

I frown; she's giving up, just like the others.

"Starfire, you're not giving up are you?"

Her eyes shine sadly at me and I know that now, I am alone in my search through the darkness.

"I'm sorry Robin, but if he were still alive, we would have heard something by now,"

And with that she stood and floated back into the tower. Once she is gone I let out my growl, if Beast boy was dead, we would know by now as well.

"Argh!" and I lean forward and grab at my hair harshly. If only I had let him spar with me that day, if only I had went with him…if only one of us actually cared enough to spend time with him. That was, really all he wanted in the first place. It was because of us that he was gone.

"I'm sorry…" I whisper to the empty air and I can feel tears forming behind my mask. If only's weren't going to bring him back. If only's weren't going to make him smile. They wouldn't bring the cute blush to his face, wouldn't let his laughter bubble forth…it wouldn't do anything…

"Beast Boy!"

This team, the Titans, we would fall apart soon. Without Beast boy, we were…soulless. No one had that much fun any more, the only reason we are still living together is to protect the city. But each passing day, it gets harder and harder…because we are without our heart, without our soul.

I just want him back…I would give anything to see him and hold him. Keep him safe; protect him from everything and anything. I would give my life just to see him smile one last time. Do you still smile Beast boy? Or are you burning out like us? Can you not smile anymore? Did you forget how?

I have…

Everything that I used to feel inside, they're just memories, memories that will never leave me alone. It haunts me and it will never stop, not until I see him again. Not until I kiss his lips and press against him.

I sigh and roughly take my mask off; rubbing at my eyes before I stand and head back in. but before I turn, I place my mask down on the ledge, hoping that maybe, just maybe, Beast boy would find his way home soon and I would see him standing in front of me tomorrow, holding out my mask to me.

That he would look up at me through his bangs with those large green eyes and give me a shy smile when I took it from him, grazing my fingers over his. The way his eyes would shift down quickly before rubbing his calf with his foot and mumble something quietly, rubbing his arm while he tired to hide his embarrassed blush in his own shoulder.

I shook my head, ridding the image in my mind. It was getting late and I needed rest, there would be missions tomorrow. Missions that I wished to ignore, but I couldn't. I had to protect the city; Bruce wasn't the only one counting on me to be mature anymore. As I shut the roof door behind me, I thought I saw a shadow sweep over the roof, but I was too distracted, tired and upset to open the door back up and look.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Outside on the roof top, the wind blew and picked up the eye covering swiftly, caring it into the wind, toward the full moon that casted a silver glow on the ocean and city below alike. However, before the mask could drop into the cold deep waters, slender fingers reached out and caught it, holding it tight and bringing it close to him.

Floating just above the edge of the Titans tower's roof, Beast boy hovered, staring down at Robin's mask, a shy smile on his lips as he had caught a glimpse at Robin's beautiful blue eyes. Eye's that held tears…for him. Perhaps, those years ago, Beast boy had been wrong. Maybe, they really did care? After all, they were still looking for him.

Beast boy smiled to himself and sent his human form down onto the roof. Things had…happened to him when he was taken away for those past three years. Things that had brought Beast boy so much pain and things that brought Beast boy new found powers.

Now barring the ability to fly and use shadow to his liking, Beast boy was no longer just a shaper shifter, he was no longer just Beast boy. He was once again, Garfield Logan as well. Two different people combined together. Two different souls that were forced to hide away at different times in a young life.

With experiences, both horrid and helpful, Beast boy was ready to face Earth once again. He was ready, to start a new, and maybe, this time, he would do things right and never allow such pain to run into him once again.

A changed person he was, and he wasn't sure if the Titans would like the new him. He was more timid, more silent, more careful, cautious, because of his adventure in space, but he was willingly to see if they would take him in once again.

Letting the cold metal soak against his hand, Beast boy took a deep breath before opening the door. With one last look, the youngest Titan held tight to Robin's mask and stepped into the home that he had missed and been away from for far too long.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Woot! End of Chapter 2! Find out in chapter 3 just how well the Titans react to Beast boy's return and his new personality! To top it all off, will they be able to get used to his new powers as well? And just what happened to him while he was in space for three years of his teenage life?

Thanks for reading! Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Woot! Another one up! Lol! I hope you guys are liking the story so far! I sure am having fun writing it! So, yeah, I'm done blabing...but please review! Thanks:)

Enjoy!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ch 3-New Home

It was sunrise when Robin woke from his slumber, breathing deep, nightmares still lingering in his mind. It was nothing new though, every night he had nightmares. Everyday he'd wake up and put them to the back of his mind, focused on what needed to be done.

It was always the same, not like before. Before, when Beast boy had been with them, Robin never knew what to expect when he woke up. One day he would walk into the main room and find it covered in brunt food, goo and just about everything else and then the next day it would be spotless clean, Beast boy curled up on the couch, sleeping.

However, now, he would go and wait for missions to come up. He would listen to the silence of Raven and ignore Cyborg's sighs of boredom. He would keep his eye on Starfire when she cooked and he would hope that Beast boy would return home soon.

Slipping on his mask, Robin glanced up in the mirror, his hair falling around his face, layers uneven and gleaming. Beast boy told him once that he looked good with his hair left alone. That he looked…older, and Robin hated the way his hair looked when it was down. However, lately, the leader of the Titans couldn't bring himself to spike it up, Beast boy's compliment echoing in his mind.

Red flashing lights interrupted Robin's thoughts though and he was out the door and running down the hall in seconds, buckling his belt as he went. It wasn't unusual to get a mission this early in the morning, but it had been awhile since one had called in. Criminals usually liked to do their evil at night and during the day, not 5:30 in the morning.

Once the doors slid open enough for Robin to squish through, he did, his gaze meeting the other titans waiting tiredly for him to arrive.

"What's up?" he asked as Cyborg turned from the computer.

"It's Cinderblock,"

"Again," Raven added, looking up at the large screen in annoyance.

In the past three weeks, Cinderblock had been causing a lot of trouble and the Titans found it hard to defeat him because of his size, however, if Beast boy had been there, it would be a breeze. It was that way with quiet a few of their villains, their battles had become more tiring and longer, they dreaded every time the red lights would flash, alerting the Titans to danger.

"He's down by the docks, don't know why, but he is," Cyborg said and that was it, they were off.

It didn't take long to get there, even though Starfire kept yawning and drifting lower as she flew. It was early and the young alien had been woken by the alert and was not too keen on fighting right then. She wasn't the only one who was tired though, Raven had a hard time keeping her focus and the minute they reached Cinderblock, her powers took a crash course and went straight for Robin instead of the villain.

With the battle off to a rough start the Titans let their sleepiness over take them. It went down hill from the start and kept going, building speed, as the heat of battle got hotter. Raven more then once trapped the wrong person in her powers, Starfire's aim was off, Cyborg was functioning slower then normal and Robin, well poor Robin just couldn't keep up today.

He had already grabbed the wrong weapon from his belt and ended up getting flown into the water twice already. He had wrapped Starfire up with his hook shot tool, thrown disks at Raven on accident and ran into Cyborg more then once. It was safe to say that the Titans were in need of a vacation, a long one.

Jumping up from the heap that Cinderblock and tangled them into, Robin ran blindly for the rock villain. Starfire and Raven not far behind him while Cyborg juiced up his sound cannon and started taking shots.

"It's time we ended this!" Robin yelled and jumped, ready to aim a powerful kick to Cinderblock, wanting to knock him into the water. However, unexpected to Robin, Cinderblock had other ideas and moved out of the boy wonder's way quite quickly and Robin, well, he only had one way to go.

So as the leader of the Titans plunged once again into the cold water, Raven and Starfire started throwing objects and star bolts while Cyborg let out a battle cry and ran toward Cinderblock, the only one able to knock him down out of sheer force.

As the other three Titans were busy with Cinderblock, Robin fell deeper into the depths of the bay, blood leaking from a large gash on his temple. On the way down he had hit his head on the dock's edge, knocking him unconscious. And with his teammates fighting, Robin was doomed.

As the sun began to rise though, a hidden figure in the shadows jumped into the water, going after the fallen wonder boy. It wasn't hard to find him; the sunlight was shinning through the dark water, creating sparkling streaks that lit the way. Under water it was silent and quiet, the fighting above not heard.

Slender hands reached Robin and gripped him around his black covered waist. Pushing off the bottom of the bay, the figure swam up through the water quickly, shooting up into the cold air, having slight difficulty keeping Robin's heavier form in its grip. The figure sent Robin down gently onto the docks and checked for breathing before heading into battle with the remaining conscious Titans.

As Cyborg was sent flying back into Starfire, a loud jaguar roar echoed around the docks and Raven froze in mid-air, shock over taking as a large green cat jumped from the left of her and onto Cinderblock, bringing down the rock villain quickly.

"No way," Cyborg said, untangling himself from Starfire, his eyes fixed on the battle in front of him.

"Beast boy!" Starfire cried and flew up into the air, joy in her eyes and a wide smile on her face as Raven floated back to be next to her. And it was in fact Beast boy. The youngest Titan had returned and shown his face, ready to be back with his family.

Morphing back into his human form, Beast boy smirked as Cinderblock stood back up and ran straight for him. Usually by now one of the other Titans would have pulled or pushed him out of the way for fear of him getting trampled by such a large villain. However, it was different now, it had been three years since the Titans saw Beast boy and he had learned some new tricks.

Quickly pushing off the ground, Beast boy flew up into the air, above Cinderblock, in his human form, his teeth clenched and fangs showing. His fists balled tight together and his eyes clouded over with white as sparks traveled over the changeling's closed fists. The sky around them darkened as energy balls grew from Beast boy's fists, electricity jumping around the newly formed energy balls.

"No way," Raven said, whoever this was in front of her was power but no way in hell was he Beast boy.

Raven was completely wrong on that one though and as Cinderblock changed his course for Cyborg, who was on the ground, Beast boy threw his arms back and let the energy blasts go, striking Cinderblock in the back as a clap of thunder sounded. It didn't take the rock villain down completely though and Beast boy shot himself at the still standing thing, his fists pumping with energy and his eyes glowing brightly.

Stopping right above Cinderblock, Beast boy blasted the villain again before morphing into a T-rex and falling straight down, crushing Cinderblock just a few meters before Cyborg. As Cinderblock lay motionless beneath Beast boy, the large T-rex let out a roar and stepped over the beaten villain, morphing back into his human form. The fight was over, Beast boy had won.

However, a completely different type of battle had just begun as the smoke cleared and a shy looking Beast boy stood before Raven, Cyborg and Starfire. Dripping with water, Beast boy grabbed his arm and rubbed nervously and glanced down at the dock's wooden deck, blushing.

The three Titans stared at missing Titan in awe. Three years had changed Beast boy more then anyone could ever think, and yet, he was still the same. He still had his pointy ears that dropped when shy or embarrassed. He still had his large green eyes and his fang that chewed on his lower lip as he waited for a reaction from his teammates.

Despite the changes in his powers, Beast boy hadn't changed much physically. He was still short, though he had grown, and he was still so very thin. His hair was longer though and was dripping water onto his face at the moment. Fresh scars stood out on his arms that were bare because of the battle that just happened and it brought the Titans attention to snap back into reality.

Cyborg stood form the ground final and reached out slowly as Starfire's smile grew even wider and Raven settled herself to the ground. Beast boy was really standing in front of them, alive and well. The shock was overwhelming and none of the Titans were sure what to do. However, they didn't have to worry about that though as pounding feet grew closer and they finally noticed that Robin had been missing for the last half of the fight.

Missing Robin may have been, but he wasn't any more. It was Robin that was running fiercely back to the silent group and reached them in no time. Instead of the calm reaction to Beast boy's return like the group had expected, Robin didn't slow his running as he reached them, but instead ran straight into Beast boy, wrapping his strong arms around the changelings thin body and holding on tight.

The force though knocked Beast boy over and both teens went crashing to the ground, Robin holding tightly onto Beast boy laying on top of him as the younger male looked over Robin's shoulder at the other Titans. It was then did the shock finally wear off.

"Beast boy!" Starfire cried and floated over to Robin and Beast boy, picked them up and crushed both of them in her Tamaranean strength. She quickly let go though as both males were soaking wet. As she stepped back, Beast boy was realized from Robin's arms as well. It didn't stay that way though, the youngest, reunited Titan faltered and then fainted, falling back into Robin's arms.

"Beast boy!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was evening by the time Beast boy came around. He lay curled up on one of the medical beds, warm blankets covering him and the lights dimmed. Next to him, Beast boy heard the Titans talking, so keeping still, the changeling listened, and knowing that they wouldn't notice he was awake for his back was facing them.

"I still can't believe it," Cyborg said and Robin hissed, Cyborg must have been stitching him up.

"Well believe it Cyborg, that person laying over there really is Beast boy," Raven said and Beast boy heard her move, sheets sliding as she stood from the bed, "what I can't believe is what he did,"

"Yes! It was wonderful! Beast boy was awesome! I did not know he had such power!"

"Starfire," Raven said and Beast boy could feel Raven's glare directed at the alien girl, "Beast boy could never do those things before, something happened to him while he was away…someone, did that to him,"

Raven was right; the four aliens that had taken Beast boy from Soto's ship had locked him away on their planet. They used him for experiments and…personal pleasure as well. It was in the experiments that brought Beast boy his new powers. They had been trying to create clones of their species, but the aliens had needed another that had unstable DNA, something that Beast boy had. The experiment had gone wrong though and they only succeeded in giving Beast boy new powers. They gave the 14-year old the power to use electricity in the shape of energy blasts and the ability to fly in human from.

However, there was also, a long-term facility that didn't come to Beast boy until a year later. The changeling's DNA had changed and allowed him to morph partially into an animal. He could still morph completely, but now, if he just wanted claws from a bear, he could just morph his nails into long, sharp, hard claws that lay in bear's paws. He could change his skin to be as tough as a turtle's shell without changing from his human form. Basically, he could use any characteristic of an animal without changing into it.

There were side effects though to the experiment. Agonizing pain would engulf Beast boy late at night in the beginning while his body adjusted to the new changes that were added. And using too much of his electric energy power would leave him tired beyond reason for days.

On top of that, they forced him into slavery for two years and it would have been longer if Beast boy hadn't escaped. As much as he enjoyed his new abilities, Beast boy wished that the suffering and pain would leave his mind. The things that they did to him were unspeakable, things that put wounds on your heart that never healed.

"But we're not going to push him into telling us what happened to him the past three years. Those scars on him…they're new and I don't think it's something he'll want to remember, least of all talk about," Robin said sternly and Beast boy heard Starfire's "Mhm!" in agreement.

"Sooner or later though, he'll have to tell us, some of those scars could have been prevented with proper medical attention," Cyborg said and he put down some metal that made Beast boy's ears twitch.

"You're right Cyborg, but for now, we'll welcome him home, he's been away for far too long," and Robin's soft voice made Beast boy blush.

"Robin is right, yes? It is good that Beast boy is still alive, nevermind the scars," Starfire said happily.

"Just don't over kill him Starfire, I can sense that he's…different. Whatever he went through didn't just change him physically, but mentally too," and Beast boy was thankful for Raven's statement. The goth girl was right; Beast boy was a different person as well. Not much, but enough to be noticed by people.

And Beast boy's eavesdropping time ended as Robin stood from the bed and walked over to him, leaning down over his back to see if he was awake.

"I know you're awake Beast boy," he said, his breath tickling Beast boy's ear.

Beast boy gave a small pout and cracked open one of his eyes, glancing up at Robin with a small smile.

"We should get some food into you BB," Cyborg said, coming around to check Beast boy's health one last time. He swatted at the still laying own teen to sit up and with a playful growl, Beast boy did, blushing as Robin smirked at him.

As Cyborg prodded at him Beast boy kept his eyes on Robin, who was standing next to him, his hand on top of his.

"It's good to have you back Beast boy,"

"T-thanks," and Beast boy looked down, "it's good to be back,"

"Friend! Do you wish to tell us what happened?"

"Huh?" Beast boy asked, looking at Starfire like she had five heads.

"I think she means why you disappeared," Raven clarified. Beast boy looked back at Robin and muttered a quiet,

"Oh…"

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want too," Robin said gently and before he could answer Cyborg smiled widely.

"Alright, you're good to go! Just take it easy BB, you still have to gain your strength back,"

And the subject was dropped as they went down to the main room for dinner. As they walked through the halls they filled Beast boy in on all the new villains, the new technology and everything else that's happened in three years. Though, that lasted longer then just the walk down to the main room. It lasted through dinner and even after.

Infact, they were still talking about one of their tougher new villains when Raven and Cyborg bid them good night for the day. And they left with a few, "we missed you," and good to have you back's" to Beast boy.

After that Starfire insisted that Beast boy watch this new movie with her that had come out just last week and Beast boy wasn't going to refuse, it had been three years since he watched T.V. While the two of them became engulfed in the movie, Robin went to shower and change.

Two hours went by fast and Robin still didn't re-enter the main room as the credits began to roll.

"Starfire?"

"Yes Beast boy?"

"Thanks," and Beast boy crawled over to the other side of the couch and draped himself over Starfire, hugging her tightly. Starfire smiled and hugged him back just as fiercely, if not more.

"It is good to have you home friend! I am glad you were not severely damaged. We hoped that you would always come back. Robin is glad that he doesn't have to hope anymore you know?"

"Me too Starfire," and Beast boy released her, letting her stand from the couch.

"I shall inform Robin that you are still in here if I see him, yes?"

"That would be nice, thanks Star, good night,"

"Good night Beast boy!"

And Starfire was gone, leaving Beast boy alone in the main room. Everything was familiar and yet it wasn't. So many things had changed and yet…they hadn't. Pulling his knees to his chest, Beast boy huddled in on himself, suddenly so very cold.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Woot! Another one done! Heck Yes! LOL! Ok, so next chapter is about the Titans getting re-ajusted to Beast boy living with them again and can Robin keep his little "love secret" to himself or will he fall between the cracks?

Thanks for reading! Please REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

YES! DIVIDERS! It's finally working agian...sort of, Lol! Anyway, here it is! Chapter 4! Again, it is short, sorry bout that. I do not own the teen titans, I wish I did though...oh the things that would go on if I did...LOL! But! I do hope everyone is excited for the Teen Titans movie that is coming out this fall! Yes? Who's exicted? Lol.

Enjoy!

* * *

Ch.4- Help Needed

Robin sighed as he rubbed his hair with the white fluffy towel, walking down the dark hallway back to the main room. He didn't see Cyborg set the defense systems before heading to bed. The boy wonder didn't expect to see anyone else up, it was pretty late. However, as he passed by Starfire's room, the light under the crack caught his eye.

Cautiously, he raised his fist and knocked.

"Robin!" Starfire exclaimed as she poked her head out her door.

"Um Starfire, why are you still up?"

"Am I not allowed to be up?" she asked, confused.

"No, it's just late and you usually don't stay up,"

"I was talking to Beast boy!"

Robin frowned, Beast boy was the one out of all of them that should be sleeping.

"He's not still up is he?"

"I am unsure, he was in the main room, but that was an hour ago…"

"Alright, thanks, good night," Robin said and turned back to his destination, figuring that Beast boy had gone to bed as well.

"Good night Robin!" Starfire called and she closed her door, letting the silence take over once again.

Robin smiled to himself as his thoughts settled on Beast boy. It really was good to have the teen back. But Robin was worried, the changeling had been silent most of the evening and just listened to them talk about what was different and what had happened. And watching Beast boy brought Robin to a conclusion, one that stabbed at Robin's heart. Beast boy had obviously not been treated kindly during his absence and Robin was afraid for the youngest Titan. Just how much did he really change and how much of the past was still hurting Beast boy?

It was clear that Beast boy could still fight as well as he did, if not better with his new abilities but the pain that caused him to get them may have damaged the boy's soul forever. Robin was determined to find out and he wasn't going to stop until he at least sealed the wounds.

Coming to the main room, Robin got another surprise that night. The defense system was up and running, the lights were out, letting the moon be the only light and Beast boy lay curled up on the couch, sleeping peacefully.

And it really was a surprise; Robin didn't even know that Beast boy knew how to turn on the defense system. He was also shocked to see the teen curled in on himself, shivering on the couch, alone and in the dark. Beast boy was never one to just be by himself, usually he would have gone in search for someone or at night just go to his room and sleep. Had Beast boy been awake for the better half of the hour? Alone?

Grabbing a blanket from the other side of the couch, Robin was careful to cover all of Beast boy's body and not wake him. However, it seemed, that he failed to do so anyway. While away Beast boy had…learned to wake from even the slightest touch to him. If he hadn't, he would have to endure more pain then usual. So, senses telling him to wake traveled through his body lightning fast and he was awake in a second.

Robin, startled by the sudden whimper, stepped back and the blanket trapped his if grip still went with him, moving over Beast boy's body, lifting up the lose tang top that hugged the youngest Titan.

And what Robin saw made his heart ache more then ever before. As much as his lonely nights in Gothem, upset about his parents death and huddled in his room in the Wayne Mansion, hurt by Bruce's coldness. Robin thought that he would never feel that way again, but the marks left on Beast boy's once smooth skin stood out to him so harshly that it nearly brought Robin to angry tears.

Beast boy blinked away the sand in his eyes and glanced up at a blur Robin, who was staring down at him with a shocked expression in his eyes. His eyes, Beast boy thought, not his mask, his true blue, glittering, beautiful eyes. Though, Beast boy's mind was swept away from the distraction quickly as Robin made a deep throaty sound and reached out, touching the long scars that raveled across his torso.

The touch was unexpected and Beast boy flinched away, pushing back against the couch as much as humanly possible, fear griping his heart and showing in his wide green eyes. Touch had never been something nice for the past three years and the green teen didn't really want any ones touch unless he moved first. It was the fear of pain that had grown him to dislike such a wonderful thing he used to enjoy. And he was sad that he had hurt Robin by flinching away from him.

It wasn't like he didn't like Robin, infact it was quiet the opposite. Ever since Beast boy had first meet Robin, he was entranced, interested and amazed. He wanted to be around him, to help him, to train with him, to talk to him, to touch him to be LIKE him. But the obsession faded into something even more confusing to him at that young age. It faded into a love that wouldn't ever leave. A need to be held in Robin's strong arms and a want to touch Robin's lips.

But right now, he was scrambling to cover up the pain and the ugliness that had been inflected upon him; he wanted to hide it from Robin forever.

"R-Robin!" Beast boy stammered, pulling his shirt down, hiding the now exposed scars. He was trembling as Robin stepped closer, standing over him with worry in his eyes. Beast boy sighed to himself and looked away from Robin's gaze, shame written on his face.

"God, what happened to you Beast boy?"

"D-don't worry about it…" Beast boy mumbled under his breath, trying to tell his body to stop shaking. That Robin wasn't going to hurt him, he wasn't on that planet anymore, and he was home where he was safe.

Don't worry about it? How could Beast boy even say that? He was gone for three years and comes back all shaken and beaten up, new abilities that drained him of his energy and Robin didn't think he could keep everything inside any longer.

"Don't worry about you?" Robin cried, angry that the younger teen still seemed to think that the Titans didn't care for him. But the second he yelled, Robin knew it wasn't the right choice for Beast boy flinched again and turned farther away from him.

"Look, it's not something I like to talk about," and with a huff, Beast boy stood and tried to get past Robin, only he failed. Robin stepped in front of him and Beast boy bumped into him, sending himself back down onto the couch, but not alone. Robin, losing his balance, let out a deep yelp and fell over Beast boy, his arms stretched out, holding him up against the back of the couch, his body pressed against the younger teens below him.

Now usually, Beast boy would have stuttered and flushed, but the need to hide the past was overpowering and he struggled against Robin. Robin however, was having a very different effect then Beast boy. When the younger male began to struggle against him, Robin gritted his teeth, trying to keep himself under control. Getting a hard on would not make things better, only worse.

"Beast boy, stop it," Robin gritted out, pushing down on the boy with his body, trying to get him to hold still. And to some degree, Beast boy did stop struggling, but the panic had overtake him now and he was on the edge of a meltdown.

"Please, let me go,"

His voice sounded so afraid, so far off. And Robin felt a stab at his heart. He as putting that fear into Beast boy. Robin pushed off the couch and away from Beast boy like he had been burned, afraid that he had traumatized the boy.

Looking down at him, Robin realized that he had sent Beast boy's memories to flash before him. He was trembling even worse then before and tears of frustration and pain lingered in the Titans eyes. Robin left the guilt hit him like a speeding train. Whatever Beast boy had been through was worse then any of them could have thought.

"S-sorry," the boy wonder finally managed to get out and he fled the main room, self-hatred growing fast within him. Hatred that boiled in his stomach and wanted to burst out, leaving Robin empty and cold. He had put fear in Beast boy, the person that he loved, the one that he loved since his parents died, since Bruce took him in.

Robin ran down the hallways, his feet pounding so hard on the floor that it hurt. Perhaps to some people, what had just happened was not a big deal. But Robin didn't know what Beast boy had been through, it was clear though, that it was something horrible, something beyond even thinking about if Beast boy would be sent into a state like that just by such a small amount of touching and force.

As Robin entered his room at full speed, he let himself run into the wall across the room, pushing against it and falling hard to the floor, the soft swish of his door closing behind him, it was times like these that Robin wished that he could close his door himself. That he could slam it so hard that the room would shake and an echo would sound throughout the tower, like he did back at the Wayne Mansion. Like he did when Bruce would tempt his anger and temper to the max.

Bruce…

Robin looked up at the phone that sat on his desk, tears full of hate stinging his eyes. He needed to talk to Bruce, this…this thing that was happening, this uncertainty was something that Robin hated. And what he hated the most was that he didn't know how to approach this new problem that rose. He didn't know how to help Beast boy and that stung his heart more then anything. It hurt so much that he was willing to ask for help, to turn back to someone who he had gotten so mad at years ago. Someone who he vowed to never seek help in again, someone who he still held dear to his heart, but let a grudge stand in the way.

Someone who knew the best of evil and good. Someone who could think things through calmly, who would keep things under control, who would understand and comfort. Someone who could fight the toughest of villains, who could linger around in the shadows, undetected for hours. Someone who went by two identities, a father figure, and the person he loved most in this world.

"Alfred? It's Dick, is Bruce home?"

Robin needed Bruce Wayne, the Batman.

* * *

Well, that was another short chapter. I do apologize for that. But this seemed like a good place to leave off, don't you think? I will get the next chapter up quickly, I promise! So, in the mean time, I'll let you guys wonder just what really happened to Beast boy and how on earth is Bruce Wayne, the infmous Batman going to help? Find out next Chapter! Thank you for reading, now if you please, do review, it makes me happy and insipres! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Ch. 5 up and ready to go, heck yes! Sorry about the long wait, school and all ya know? LOL

Please review!

Enjoy!

* * *

Ch. 5- For Real?

Bruce looked up as Alfred entered his office, phone in hand.

"Sir, master Grayson is on the phone, he seems quiet distressed,"

And the phone was pushed into Bruce's hands before he even replied to Alfred. Bruce stared at the phone for a bit, Richard…he had left in such an angry and yet happy way. He left Bruce with a friendly good-bye that held an anger streak in it. It told him not to expect him to call anytime soon, or to come back.

Of course, they never really lost touch over the past 5 years. Occasional e-mails or phone calls during the holidays took place, but they usually ended in an argument of some sort. But still, Richard was Bruce's almost son. He loved him as much as he would one of his own children (if he had any) and would never neglect to help him if he was in need.

"Hello?" you could never be too careful, Bruce thought as he answered the phone cautiously. Especially when it came to Richard.

"Bruce…" came Robin's voice and Bruce frowned, worried in a second. He had never heard Dick sound so…helpless before, not since the death of his parents. The pain and fear made him sound like a child still, something that Dick had not been for a long time.

"What's wrong?" Bruce asked, trying to keep his voice monotone. Inside though he wanted to rush out to Jump City and crab Robin by the shoulders, telling him that things would work out all right. Very uncharacteristic of him. But, perhaps, Bruce may just have to do that, it sounded like Robin wasn't going to calm down anytime soon.

"I don't know what to do…that's never happened before…I…I don't know," Robin said, his voice fading to a whisper at the end.

"What don't you know what to do?" Bruce asked quietly, it was best to keep calm with Richard, to let him tell you when he's ready and not make him feel forced.

"I've never been good at there kind of things, Bruce. You haven't either, at least, weren't, you have to help," and Robin stopped and a dull thud sound told Bruce that his adopted son had hit the wall.

There was only one thing that Bruce wasn't very good at, and that was knowing how to comfort when someone was in need. But spending time with two pre-teens that he watched grow up and helped them out when in need, that had changed. Bruce Wayne was no longer unprepared for a teen tragedy, after all, there was a teenage girl living with him and up until Robin left, a teen boy as well. There had been plenty of times when Robin came home pissed because another girl broke it off with him. When Batgirl came running in from a no show date.

And Batgirl did indeed need comfort, as she became a more mature teenager. Bruce had become quiet good at being a father figure, something he thought he could never accomplish, not with how Robin left and all.

The thing that Bruce regretted with Robin was that the boy seemed to take after him most of the time. It was clear that Robin was having difficulty with extreme problems when it came to people. Sure, Robin knew how to cheer others up if they were feeling down, but in a case were something terrible had happened…something unspeakable, then Robin was at a loss. The only problem was that Bruce didn't know if it was Robin himself who had a tragic experience, or if it was one of the Titans who were in need of Robin's friendship.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what is going on Dick,"

It was quiet on the other end and Bruce was afraid that Robin had hung up, suddenly regretting the call for Bruce's help. But then a deep breath echoed in his ear and he realized that Robin was fighting back tears of frustration.

"He's back…Beast boy…"

Bruce frowned, Beast boy had been missing for three years, and he remembered that e-mail quiet clearly. It had been obvious that Robin was in a state of panic, hiding in his room, feeling like he had failed his teammate. The night after that Bruce had spent hours on the phone with Robin, letting the teen rant on how badly he had messed up, leaving Bruce to re-build the shattered wall of confidence.

"How long?"

"This morning…he's so different though…something happened to him," there was a pause before Robin continued. " He's afraid…of everything really. Through out the whole day, when ever one of us would look at him he'd flinch and now…"

To Bruce, it was clear that perhaps Robin was doubting himself too much lately.

"Dick, you don't usually have problems dealing with people,"

"I know! I know…he's just so, afraid. He's never been like that and I don't know how to help him,"

"No?" Bruce asked, leaning back in his chair and putting his feet up on the desk in front of him, Alfred, who had returned gave him a disapproving shake of his head.

"Yes, Bruce! If I knew what to do I wouldn't be talking to you right now!"

Sighing, Bruce glanced up at the clock, it was getting late and Robin seemed to have forgot that Gothem was three hours ahead of jump city.

"You always tried to do everything by yourself when you lived here, remember? You never asked me for help, never even thought about it,"

"Uh…"

"You know how to handle situations Dick, you just lack the self confidence when it seems to be a bit too much at times,"

"Bruce, I don't think…"

"That's right, you don't think. Listen, Dick, I'm glad that you call me when you need help, but it's a different help then what you think. You are fully capable on handling anything that comes your way, you just lose your nerve sometimes is all,"

"Bruce…"

"Now tell me, what has you so flustered that you can't think of a way to help Beast boy?"

* * *

Beast boy winced as he woke; he had fallen asleep on the couch. After Robin had stormed out, Beast boy just sat there, angry, hurt and well, disappointed, in himself. 

"Argh…" he whispered to himself and leaned his elbows down onto his knees, resting his head in his hands, "come on, Robin would never hurt me, not like that…not like they did…you know that." But talking to himself wasn't calming him down. Even if it had been hours away, Beast boy could still fell the tremble within himself.

Sighing, the youngest Titan stood and headed for the small kitchen area, ready to cook breakfast. Somehow, he would have to face what had been done to him; he would have to get over this…somehow. But, Beast boy wasn't sure if he could do that alone. He wanted someone to help…someone to care. To care more then a best friend, more then a sister, more then anything, Beast boy wanted someone who _loved_ him to help. Someone…like Robin.

But would Robin love him like that? Could he? Could he even look at a guy like that?

Beast boy wished so, he wished with unshed tears.

"Beast boy, good morning,"

Beast boy jumped, spilling flour all over him as Robin's voice greeted him loudly. Spinning around, Beast boy looked up at Robin with wide eyes, white flour all over him. Robin chuckled and reached out, grabbing Beast boy and pulling him toward the door.

"Robin?" Beast boy asked, trying to pull his arm away, what the hell was he doing?

"Sorry about that, come on, let's go get you cleaned up."

And that was how Beast boy found himself in Robin's bathroom, naked expect boxers and standing in a walk in shower under a warm spray. With Robin washing the rest of the flour out of his hair. Beast boy stood still, his head down low, enjoying the way Robin's fingers felt as they ran themselves through his green hair. The way Robin's chest looked with water dripping down the tight muscles.

It wasn't until Robin's touch left his hair and found it's way to his stomach did Beast boy once again become couscous about the fresh scars on him. Stepping back away from Robin, Beast boy backed into the wall, Robin stepping forward, trapping him there. Beast boy could easily get away, but somehow, standing there in the steamy shower, looking up at Robin through his wet bangs, Beast boy couldn't bring himself to move.

"R-Robi-" only Robin didn't let him talk. He didn't want Beast boy to push him away, to make up an excuse to get away, to be fearful of him. However, what he did to stop Beast boy's words maybe wasn't the most non-frightening thing in the world.

Robin, quick to move had pushed up against Beast boy, now completely trapping the boy under him, his lips pressed tight against Beast boy's.

Beast boy, taken by surprise gasped and clutched to Robin's bare shoulders. And just as he was about to sink into the kiss, Robin pulled back, inches away from his lips still.

"I'm not going to force anything on you Beast boy, but, just keep it in mind ok?"

And with one last gentle touch to the fresh scars, Robin left Beast boy standing under the warm spray, shocked and confused, though a happy little smile stood on his face.

* * *

It wasn't until nighttime long past came did Beast boy even get the chance to look at Robin again. The day had been a busy crime-fighting event, keeping Robin and Beast boy from talking.

So, as the titans turned in for the night, Beast boy went to his room, ears drooping and body aching with pain. His mind tired and ready to shut down and his heart throbbing for Robin.

Though the thought of sleep quickly pushed Robin out of his mind. In his sleep was when the past would come back and haunt him. He didn't want to go through the memories tonight he was tired of remembering. All Beast boy wanted was to sleep peacefully.

"Beast boy?" Robin's muffled voice floated up form his door. Jumping, Beast boy turned around and stared at the door he had just closed not seconds before. Had Robin been that close behind him? How could he have not heard him?

Reaching out, Beast boy lazily opened the door. Robin stood in front of him, slightly out of breath. His chest was heaving slightly, his arm stretched out and leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey," Robin said, a small smile on his face. Beast boy mumbled back a greeting in a tired voice and moved slightly to the side for Robin to squeeze in.

"You ok?" Robin asked, looking around at Beast boy's, for once, clean room.

"I'm tired…" Beast boy whispered, feeling like if he talked any louder everything around him would break. Robin frowned at Beast boy's response. The younger male's voice and pinched at Robin's heart. It sounded so…defeated and desperate for a way out.

It was only the second day that Beast boy was back with them, but to Robin it felt like he had been back with them forever. Surprisingly, everyone was quick to fall back into step with Beast boy back home and it seemed that he was never gone at all.

However…Robin knew better. He could see it in the teen's eyes when he fought. The difference then he had three years ago. The power and confidence that shone through was alarming at first to Robin. But as he watched Beast boy fight, he could see that the youngest Titan could handle it.

A price was to be paid though for Beast boy's newfound strength. A price that Robin was worried would eventually kill the changeling. With every dark energy blast, every half morph, every strong punch, every quick move, it all drained Beast boy's energy. It took away what kept him up and running. Kept him tired for every minute of the day. Left him vulnerable when he finally got to slow down.

And if Beast boy were to slow down in the middle of a fight, that would be it. Beast boy would no longer be wit them...for good.

The thing that Robin didn't understand though was why Beast boy didn't regain his energy over night, from sleep. And the answer hit Robin the second he thought of the question, it was entirely too easy to figure out.

Beast boy wasn't sleeping.

And the answer to that could only be nightmares. Beast boy could always sleep before and on the rare night he couldn't it was because of a nightmare. But since he had been gone in a strange world for 3 years, Robin didn't know just how bad the nightmares had gotten, but he intended to find out.

"Beast boy, if you can't sleep, you should have told me,"

"I've only been back for one night Robin, I'm fine. I'm sure I can get enough rest tonight,"

Robin frowned and turned back around to face Beast boy, gripping the shorter male's arms tight and lovingly.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah," Beast boy said, looking up at Robin, blushing as he realized how close they were standing together and those morning's events flashed in Beast boy's mind. The warm kiss as Robin held him against the shower wall. The way Robin's rough hands touched his scars gently. The way Robin's body pressed against his, the sweat smell of rain before a storm…the smell of Robin…the same aroma that Beast boy could smell right now.

"R-Robin?" and Beast boy pushed forward, standing on his toes to reach Robin's lips.

"Yes Beast boy?" Robin questioned, smiling slightly as Beast boy's lips hovered just centimeter's from his, the young teen's warm breath tickling his skin.

"I uh…I've been thinking…a-about this morning…"

Robin's smile grew and he pushed a little closer to Beast boy's lips.

"And?"

"And I…I think that…well…I-if you're still offering…"

And Robin captured Beast boy's lips, making the younger Titan go weak in the knees.

And maybe Beast boy really would sleep without nightmares for the first time in years…

* * *

Finally! Well, thanks for reading guys and please review! It helps my writers block! Lol, until next time! 


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! Ok, so it's been a long ass time since I updated, so very sorry about that, and I am trying to get better on that one. I just lost inspiration in the story for a bit, but thanks to you guys who are reviewing I got my ass into gear and worked on this chapter! YAY! lol, still, it's not much, but...

Enjoy, and please review!! Pretty please? Thank you!

* * *

Ch. 6-Ugly Truth

The Titans awoke the next day to a flash of lightning and the pounding sound of thunder. It seemed, that lately, storms were sticking close to jump city and the Titans were all but happy about that, every one of them, except Beast boy.

So, 8 o'clock found Robin roughly drying Beast boy's wet hair as the younger male shivered happily below him.

"Beast boy, you can't do that you'll get sick!"

"I've forgotten what rain felt like…"

And Robin's anger melted right away. To the Titans it was like Beast boy had been back with them forever, but truthfully, it had only been two days, this being the third. Beast boy had forgotten a lot of things and it was up to the Titans to help him get re-adjusted, the safe way.

Bending down onto his knees, Robin placed his hands on Beast boy's thighs, who was now sitting higher then he was, for he was sitting on Robin's bed.

"Alright, but don't just go running off like that, you scared the shit out of me,"

Anger flashed across Beast boy's face, but Robin leaned up and forward, pushing his lips onto Beast boy's, stopping any argument the younger Titan was going to make. And Robin knew the subject was dropped when he felt Beast boy smile against him.

"So," Beast boy said with a smile, pulling away from Robin, "what are we doing today?"

"Nothing, I hope. I'm not to fond of going out in storms to collect the trash."

Beast boy smiled still,

"Well, that won't be the case."

And Robin growled, "Yeah, I know."

And just then, the alarm went off in the tower, long and loud. To Robin though it was like a death sentence. The storm that morning was particularly bad and was only going to get worse; he didn't want any of his team to fall ill, especially Beast boy.

"See, told you." Beast boy chuckled and stood, dragging Robin with him.

Robin sighed; he didn't think this was going to end up good at all.

An hour later found the Titans running around in the dangerous storm, soaked to the bone. Robin growled for what seemed like the 10th time and kicked up speed on his bike. They were no were near this guy, whoever he was. The storm was only making it worse. The high winds and heavy rain was making it hard for Robin to see. He knew for sure that it was messing with Cyborg's systems and that Raven and Starfire had trouble flying in a straight line.

A beep on the Titan communicator made him slow down,

"Robin," Raven's angry voice floated into his ears, "this is pointless, none of us can find him and the storm is making us weaker by the minute," She paused in her complaint to watch Starfire fly into a building, in which Robin heard her yelp of surprise, "we need to head back to the tower, _now_."

And the connection went fuzzy without Robin even getting a chance to say anything.

Sighing once again, Robin hoped Cyborg's communicator was still working.

"What's up Robin? Find the guy?"

"No such luck Cyborg, we're going to call it quits, it'll be impossible to go on forever in this storm."

"Alright, I'll meet ya guys back at the tower."

"Robin out."

And Robin sped his bike around, heading to Beast boy's location.

Unknown to Robin and the others though, Beast boy had tracked down the criminal, or rather, the criminal had tracked down Beast boy. On the other side of the city, far from Robin, Beast boy was trapped with the one person he never thought he'd see again. Huddling underneath a small, battered roof cover, Beast boy watched through a small hole for the feet of his pursuer.

As a large black boot splashed in the inch deep puddle right before him, Beast boy hunched in closer to himself, on guard.

"Come out where ever you are my little vinkerv (1)," A voice snarled, obviously female, "Kanvic!(2) I could of sworn I saw him here." And the voice had a sudden change from dangerous to frustrated.

Beast boy kept still, not quiet believing that she had fallowed him all the way to Earth. He shivered in the cold and tried not to let the wind and rain bother him.

A familiar noise came from the alien female still standing in front of him, and a voice soon after that was being broadcasted from somewhere else over a communicator.

"Lady Valic, you are pushing the limits that you can withstand Earth's atmosphere. It is clear that he is not there, one slave will not be the end of the world."

The alien growled and grabbed the odd looking radio from her see-through belt.

"It will be the end of the world if I do not find him! Prince Sheridan will not be happy!"

"Lady?"

And She let out an alien noise that reached louder than the thunder and higher then any person could sing.

"The prince will have my head if I do not get this human back! I sold him to Sheridan! For personal uses, do you know what the prince will do if he finds out that I lost his slave! His vilveka!"(3)

"N-no Lady," the male voice seemed to shudder in fear of her anger.

"Death!"

"L-lady…"

"Bring me back, and search the rest of the galaxies near by, he has to be somewhere! I want 'The Beast boy' found!

And the silence of her shrieking gone seemed endless to Beast boy as he sat huddled in on himself in the shadows, cold, wet and trembling with fear.

It was a long time before Robin ever reached Beast boy and found him near shock.

* * *

Robin frowned as he went over the radio waves that his communicator had picked up. He had kept it on in hope that he had caught the criminal talking on a phone or something that he would be able to analyze later. However, what he did catch was not quiet what he expected. It was distant and got interrupted from the storm every now and then, but it was clearly a voice. 

It wasn't anything that he had heard before and it was nearly an hour later after going through all Earth languages (none being a match) before Robin asked Starfire to join him.

Starfire hovered next to him, listening intently for the 3rd time. She narrowed her eyebrows in uncertainty and chewed o her lower lip until the clip was finished.

"So?" Robin asked, clicking off the sound clip and waiting for Starfire to reply.

"It sounds like a Naviray." (4)

"A what?" Robin asked.

"A Naviray," Starfire repeated, now standing on the ground and typing in the dialect and race to identify the speech. "I don't understand why they would come here though."

"What is a Naviray?" Robin asked, leaning on the computer panel next to Starfire.

The alien girl glanced at Robin with a fierce look in her eyes.

"The Naviray are an alien race that is considered the most horrible. They don't attack planets or start wars like some aliens do, but instead the kidnap any stray race and take them back home. It's there that such horrible things happen. Supposedly they experiment on different races, to see if something will work on them. They test it out on someone else first. If the person survives, they are sold into slavery."

"Experiments?" Robin questioned.

"The Naviray are a dieing race and they kidnap those with the closest DNA to them, humans, or Tamerrians. Most however, don't live through the experiments. It's supposed to be brutal. The experiments are to change the race into Naviray, therefore keeping their race alive. But, nothing has worked so far."

"I still don't understand what they are doing here. I thought you said they only pick up trays that are lost in space."

"Yes, but the reason why they have come here could be anything."

Robin frowned and turned around to lean his back on the panel instead. Running his hand through his hair, he breathed deeply.

"Well, can you get the computer to translate it? I need to go check on Beast boy, he was starting to run a fever last time I checked him."

"Alright, just a minute."

Robin nodded and went to put away his weapon belt across the room when a loud voice spoke out in English over the speakers, shattering Robin's heart.

_"The prince will have my head if I do not get this human back! - personal uses, do you know what - if he finds out that I lost his slave! His vilveka!"_

Robin frowned at the obviously cut out parts from the storm.

_"N-no La -,"_

_"- search the rest of the galaxies near by, - I want 'The Beast boy' found! _

And the silence cut the room in half.

"No…" Starfire gasped, fear for Beast boy growing in her heart.

The clatter of Robin's belt hit the floor, confusion swirling his mind. What was a

"Vilveka?"

Starfire turned around slowly to look at Robin with sad eyes.

"Robin, a vilveka is what you would say 'a being forced into sexual acts."

Robin stared at her, unbelieving.

"You mean, a sex slave!?"

"Yes." Starfire answered, sadness in her voice.

"Oh my god." Robin whispered and he ran for the door. He had to get to Beast boy; he had to know if it was true.

However, as the door slid open, Robin ran right into a fever looking Beast boy, who apparently had heard the loud voice over the speakers.

Robin stepped back and looked down at Beast boy, who was now on the floor.

Tears stung at the teen's eyes and his body shook from fear and the fever. And the broken voice that he spoke with tore Robin's heart in two.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"No…" Robin whispered and dropped to the floor in front of Beast boy, "No, don't be sorry."

And Robin gathered Beast boy in his arms, holding on tightly and never intending to let go.

* * *

1. Vinkerv - "slave" 

2. Kanvic - "Damn!"

3. Vilveka -"Sex Slave" Pronounced without the "l"

4. Naviray -The alien race that took Beast boy as a prisoner and as a slave.

I just made thouse up, yeah, I know lame, but oh well! Lol Ok, I know it's short and bad and not a lot happens, but I felt bad for not putting up anything in a LONG time. So here it is and I will try to update faster! Please Review! Thanks for reading you guys!!!


End file.
